Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack
The Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack is the official soundtrack for Kingdom Hearts. It was first released in Japan on March 27, 2002 by Toshiba-EMI, and was later re-released on November 25, 2002 in Europe, and on March 23, 2003 in the United States by Virgin Records, being the only soundtrack in the Kingdom Hearts series to be released outside of Japan. The two-CD set contains most of the songs from the game, and two bonus songs. As Kingdom Hearts Final Mix was released after the soundtrack, additional tracks from Kingdom Hearts Final Mix were not included. Track listing Disc 1 #Dearly Beloved (1:13) - Yoko Shimomura #Hikari (KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version) (3:42) - Kaoru Wada, Hikaru Utada #Hikari PLANITb Remix (Short Edit)/Simple and Clean PLANITb Remix (Short Edit) (2:31) - Hikaru Utada #Dive into the Heart (Destati) (4:57) - Yoko Shimomura #Destiny Islands (1:49) - Yoko Shimomura #Bustin' up on the Beach (2:01) - Yoko Shimomura #Mickey Mouse Club March (1:02) - Jimmie Dodd, Yoko Shimomura #Treasured Memories (1:45) - Yoko Shimomura #Strange Whispers (0:55) - Yoko Shimomura #Kairi I (1:19) - Yoko Shimomura #It Began with a Letter (1:32) - Yoko Shimomura #A Walk in Andante (1:18) - Yoko Shimomura #Night of Fate (2:06) - Yoko Shimomura #Destiny's Force (2:50) - Yoko Shimomura #Where Is This? (1:42) - Yoko Shimomura #Traverse Town (1:21) - Yoko Shimomura #The Heartless Has Come (0:54) - Yoko Shimomura #Shrouding Dark Cloud (2:15) - Yoko Shimomura #Blast Away! (Gummi Ship I) (1:50) - Yoko Shimomura #Tricksy Clock (0:38) - Yoko Shimomura #Welcome to Wonderland (1:53) - Yoko Shimomura #To Our Surprise (2:14) - Yoko Shimomura #Turning the Key (0:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Olympus Coliseum (2:08) - Yoko Shimomura #Road to a Hero (1:30) - Yoko Shimomura #Go for It! (2:05) - Yoko Shimomura #No Time to Think (0:33) - Yoko Shimomura #Deep Jungle (3:00) - Yoko Shimomura #Having a Wild Time (2:25) - Yoko Shimomura #Holy Bananas! (2:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Squirming Evil (1:54) - Yoko Shimomura #Hand in Hand (2:26) - Yoko Shimomura #Kairi II (1:02) - Yoko Shimomura #Merlin's Magical House (1:46) - Yoko Shimomura #Winnie the Pooh (2:28) - Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Yoko Shimomura #Bounce-O-Rama (1:48) - Yoko Shimomura #Just an Itty Bitty Too Much (0:40) - Yoko Shimomura #Once Upon a Time (0:21) - Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Yoko Shimomura #Shipmeisters' Humoresque (2:11) - Yoko Shimomura #Precious Stars in the Sky (1:08) - Yoko Shimomura #Blast Away! (Gummi Ship II) (1:50) - Yoko Shimomura Disc 2 #A Day in Agrabah (2:23) - Yoko Shimomura #Arabian Dream (2:04) - Yoko Shimomura #Villains of a Sort (1:32) - Yoko Shimomura #A Very Small Wish (2:16) - Yoko Shimomura #Monstrous Monstro (1:56) - Yoko Shimomura #Friends in My Heart (1:30) - Yoko Shimomura #Under the Sea (1:54) - Alan Menken, Yoko Shimomura #An Adventure in Atlantica (2:03) - Yoko Shimomura #A Piece of Peace (1:00) - Yoko Shimomura #An Intense Situation (0:48) - Yoko Shimomura #The Deep End (2:14) - Yoko Shimomura #This is Halloween (2:22) - Danny Elfman, Yoko Shimomura #Spooks of Halloween Town (2:14) - Yoko Shimomura #Oopsy-Daisy (0:21) - Yoko Shimomura #Captain Hook's Pirate Ship (2:06) - Yoko Shimomura #Pirate's Gigue (1:45) - Yoko Shimomura #Never Land Sky (1:26) - Yoko Shimomura #Kairi III (1:35) - Yoko Shimomura #Blast Away! (Gummi Ship III) (1:51) - Yoko Shimomura #Hollow Bastion (2:26) - Yoko Shimomura #Scherzo Di Notte (1:49) - Yoko Shimomura #Forze del Male (3:38) - Yoko Shimomura #Hikari (Instrumental Version) (1:09) - Yoko Shimomura, Hikaru Utada #Miracle (0:16) - Yoko Shimomura #End of the World (3:14) - Yoko Shimomura #Fragments of Sorrow (2:18) - Yoko Shimomura #Guardando nel buio (4:24) - Yoko Shimomura #Beyond the Door (1:08) - Yoko Shimomura #Always on My Mind (1:47) - Yoko Shimomura #Hikari/Simple and Clean (5:03) - Hikaru Utada #March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra (5:13) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura #Hand in Hand (reprise) (0:55) - Takahito Eguchi, Yoko Shimomura #Dearly Beloved (reprise) (1:20) - Yoko Shimomura #Having a Wild Time (1:11) - Yoko Shimomura #Destati (2:55) - Yoko Shimomura Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Compilation albums